


And if I had the Sun and Moon

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Cas and Dean take it to the next level.





	And if I had the Sun and Moon

Dean fumbled the card key, again. The stupid thing had to be inserted just so and Dean didn’t seem able to manage it the first time and sometimes it took several tries.

“Give it here,” Cas grumbled taking the card and managing to get it to register straight away and with a click of the lock they were able to enter the room.

“I dunno what was wrong with ordinary keys.” Dean moaned as he threw himself on the bed. They’d had a lazy day of movies and cuddles so Cas had suggested a walk before dinner and Dean had agreed. The weather had been cold and blustery but the brisk walk had made Dean feel less lethargic for a moment but now that he was back in his room he just wanted to relax again.

“Cas I’m cold,” Dean moaned, “Come and warm me up.” 

“Dean it’s like seventy degrees in here,” Cas replied but then laughed at Dean’s pout and flung himself onto the bed, pulling Dean into his embrace.

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes, he couldn’t understand how people said blue eyes were cold, Cas’ eyes betrayed a wealth of emotion, passion, love, and need. Dean reeled him in and pressed their mouth's together. It was a gentle kiss, barely a touch of lips on lips, warm and soft, but it made Dean’s stomach swoop and his nerves tingle all the way to his cock. Dean felt like he had been in a state of low arousal for days, probably since he met Cas. He had held back and not allowed himself to get carried away, Dean didn’t need a rebound fuck, not with Cas. 

Dean pulled back to catch his breath but immediately his mouth felt bereft so he moved back in peppering small wet kisses on Cas’ plush lips until he felt breathless and he could see Cas was breathing unevenly too, his eyes more black pupil than the blue iris.

Dean’s hands wandered down Cas’ body tracing warm skin feeling the play of muscle beneath. He could feel Cas’ hands moving restlessly up and down his own body, cupping the back of Dean’s head then moving lower and tantalizingly slipping below the waistband of Dean’s jeans, making Dean moan. Cas’ hands slipped into the crack of Dean’s ass, it felt illicit, and Dean hadn’t done _this _for such a long time.__

__Dean needed to touch, his hand found the zipper to Cas’ pants and pulled it down, feeling the heat within. He wrestled with the button until he had it open then reached his hand within and pulled out Cas’ cock. It was smooth and warm, it felt like silk in Dean’s hand, so responsive that it brought a moan to Dean’s mouth. He wanted to taste Cas, enjoy the saltiness on his tongue, but not now. Cas was doing wonderful things to his ass, his finger was tracing Dean’s pucker in a teasing motion._ _

__Dean was so hard it hurt._ _

__“Cas.” He groaned._ _

__“I’ve got you,” Cas responded but he sounded as broken as Dean._ _

__Cas leg insinuated itself between Dean’s and his hand slipped from the back of Dean’s jeans around to the front. He was more coordinated than Dean and easily opened Dean’s pants and took him in hand._ _

__Dean surged forward and kissed Cas hard, lips and teeth, tongue slipping in enjoying the earthy taste that was all Cas. Dean could barely breathe Cas was everywhere, his hand firm and sure was pulling with just the right rhythm that Dean tried to mimic but he occasionally lost pace and his breath hitched when Cas’ hand did that little twist thing._ _

__Dean could feel every nerve in his body firing, every tendon tightening signaling his impending climax. Pulling back from the kiss Dean looked Cas in the eyes as he groaned and came between them on the bed._ _

__“So hot.” Cas moaned and followed in unison._ _

__Dean was too exhausted to move, it was like he had ejaculated all of his energy from his penis. Panting he looked at his new boyfriend, Cas was smiling at Dean, he looked a little shy and it was so cute._ _

__Cas’ expression suddenly changed to one of distaste and he looked down,_ _

__“Ugh, I have jizz all over my pants.”_ _

__Dean laughed, Cas’ face was a picture of disgust._ _

__“You may well laugh, you don’t have to walk home in pants covered in man juice.”_ _

__Dean spluttered. “Man juice, what the fuck?”_ _

__Cas winked, “Well whatever you want to call it, cold jizz is not fun Dean!”_ _

__Dean tried to snuggle into Cas but his boyfriend was grumpy. Grumpy Cas certainly wasn’t fun Cas._ _

__“Cas you don’t have to go home you know, you can stay with me, and when you do have to go home you can borrow some of my clothes. No man juice saturated pants for you.”_ _

__Cas smiled warmly and kissed Dean gently, “Stay right here,” he said giving Dean a lecherous look he got up, removed his pants and underwear quickly then strolled to the bathroom. He retrieved a washcloth and returned; Cas cleaned Dean and then himself._ _

__“So when I borrow your clothes can I wear your Zeppelin tee-shirt?” Cas asked with a quirk of his eyebrow._ _

__Dean’s initial reaction was to yell, “hell no”, but then he imagined Cas in his tee, perhaps he would be wearing low-slung sweat pants, and the possessive caveman side of Dean thought that was an excellent idea._ _

__Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck. “I think I would like that very much.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to call this The Ballad of Cas' Man Juice, because I am still a 12-year-old boy.
> 
> Today's prompt - clothes swap, which I may have stretched the interpretation a little.
> 
> for 30day OTP challenge - Day 16
> 
> Title from Feel Like Making Love by Bad Company.


End file.
